


Never Let That Person Go

by Shieru_Riji



Category: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shieru_Riji/pseuds/Shieru_Riji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been to different lifetimes, took different identities, but ended up in one way: Death. Ciel and Elizabeth, reincarnated for the thousandth time in the world, struggles to change their fate and live happily. But well..a lot of things are in the way..especially Ciel is focused on revenge more than anything. Will they end up the way they did before? Or will they have the happy ending they've been waiting for a thousand years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My readers on FF.net](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+readers+on+FF.net).



Never Let That Person Go  
Prologue  
They always ended up this way. They knew it from the start. Their love was meant to end and it was inevitable. They had tried their best to escape their fate but they knew they couldn’t really escape it. Their love was bound to end in some way.   
A blonde woman fell on her knees, weeping, with a bloody man on her arms. The man had tried to protect the blonde from her attackers, yet he was shot by an arrow on his shoulder, and had been stabbed two times. She couldn’t really do anything but weep. The man had glassy eyes, blood flowing from his body. He was cold, and he was weak. He looked into the emerald eyes of a beautiful woman, and he smiled, but it was too painful to smile.  
“It’s alright…” he croaked.   
More tears flowed from the blonde’s eyes. “It is not, it is not!”  
The man held out his hand to touch the face of the woman. Her face was stained with blood, but she didn’t care at all.   
“Beth,” the man muttered. “Everything’s alright. We…knew this from the beginning, don’t we?”  
“Why do we always end up this way?” the woman said in a low voice.  
Explaining was not needed. They both knew it. It had been this way for centuries – love that ended in a tragic way.  
The couple had been together for years now, and when they thought they had finally reached the ultimate happiness, when they thought the cycle had come to its end, this happened. For hundreds – no, a thousand years – they had been reborn into different lifetimes and different stories and identities. It had been that way. They didn’t even know if their first existence they were cursed into a suffering of a lifetime but there’s only one thing they knew: they existed to be with each other, they vowed not to let each other go and so even death couldn’t tear them apart .They would be reborn to a new life but the sad reality was…they only have one ending no matter how many identities they took. Death. It was their only ending. It had been for a thousand years.  
“We will see each other again…” Beth whispered into the night air.  
The man smiled sadly as he gripped the woman’s hand. “We will. Might it be on the next century or the next to it. But no matter how long it takes, we will definitely meet again, as it is how the cycle works. No matter how much identities we take, or families we have, we will only have one purpose in life…”  
His voice broke. He loosened his grip on the woman’s hand – the indication of death. Tears flowed, and under the night sky she muttered those words that her lover had said awhile ago. “We will be together again. Might it be on the next century or the next to it. But no matter how long it takes, we will definitely meet again, as it is how the cycle works. No matter how much identities we take, or families we have, we will have only one purpose in life…”  
She took a knife that lay beside the dead man she had loved so much through the years. She stabbed herself with it, and muttered her last words. “We will find each other and continue our love until the end befalls us again. We will never let each other go…no matter what!”  
And with that, her eyes closed. She lay dead with the man she loved. Those words she muttered were always the last words they said before they died, it was a promise of eternal love…  
And they wouldn’t let go of it until they had found true happiness and contentment.  
xoxoxoxox

“Young Master, your schedule is vacant today.”   
The butler clad in black, Sebastian, bowed before the young Earl. 

The young Phantomhive tapped his table with a hint of boredom. His schedule had been vacant for almost a week now, and he had nothing else to do but get headache for the failures of his pretty messed up servants.  
“One more thing, Young Master…”  
“What is it?”  
The butler grinned. “Lady Elizabeth is coming today.”  
“Ah, so she will be here in a…” suddenly, it dawned on him. Elizabeth is coming today. “What?!”  
Sebastian suppressed a smirk. “Isn’t that great, Young Master? The manor would become lively and full of energy again. With your schedule vacant, you can now make time for your fiancée.”  
The Earl sighed. Besides, what could he do? It’s not like he could tell Elizabeth to leave anyway. “Fine. But make sure she doesn’t turn the mansion into a – ’’  
“YOUNG MASTER!!!!!”  
The conversation of the two was interrupted when the servants rushed inside the study.  
“What is it again?” Ciel asked, clearly annoyed.  
“L-Lady Elizabeth…” Finny stuttered.  
“Designed the whole mansion…” Mey-Rin continued.  
“With ribbons and stuffed toys….” Bard finished.  
Ciel’s eyes widened. “She has arrived…ALREADY?!”  
“Cieeeel~!!!”   
A squeal was heard and the four servants stepped aside to give way to the hyper active lady who had just came inside the study. She gave Ciel her death hug again and he could only mutter a few words…  
“T-too tight.”  
Lizzy untangled her arms around her fiancé but she swung him around while the others sweat dropped and Sebastian smirked.   
“I missed you so much, Ciel!” the young lady beamed after she had stopped swinging Ciel around. “I wanted to dress you up again!”  
“I’m not a doll for you to dress up.” he mumbled.  
“You’re still cute as always, Ciel!”  
Sebastian bowed before Lizzy. “We are…glad to see you again, Lady Elizabeth.”  
The lady clapped her hands in delight. “Me too, Sebastian! And you are looking good today!”  
“Thank you. To say such things…I am deeply honored.”  
“It’s nothing.”  
Ciel thought something was missing. Lizzy had decorated the mansion with girly stuff again, she gave him her death hug and death swing, she had greeted everyone with a sunny smile, but there was something wrong yet he couldn’t figure it out.  
“How about we dance ain, Ciel?” Lizzy suggested.  
He groaned. His fiancée, Elizabeth Midford, was the only one who could defy Ciel and do what she wanted with him. As the Queen’s Guard Dog, he had to follow the queen’s orders, and as the Master of the Phantomhive Household, it was his duty to keep his fiancée happy at all times.   
“Should I prepare the violin, My Lord?” asked Sebastian.  
“Fine.” Ciel replied.  
Elizabeth smiled wider and gave Ciel a death hug again.

xoxoxoxo  
“We will never let each other go…no matter what!”  
~Beth Mittvon  
“I will never let this person go…”  
~Ciel Phantomhive  
No matter how many identities they take. Or how long the years it would take. They would meet again. Might it be on the next century or the next to it. They might have different stories and identities, but they will see each other again. That is how the cycle works. But the vow is this:   
Never let each other go….  
No matter what!


	2. His Fiancee, Elizabeth

"But you can't dance with those…dark, gloomy clothes!" Lizzy said, a disgusted look on her face while staring at Ciel's clothes.

"I'm fine with these clothes, Lizzy." said Ciel in a somewhat irritated tone.

"But they're not cute at all!" she protested.

Ciel drew out a heavy sigh. The three, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard, were slowly making their way out of the study as to avoid being the next target of Lizzy.

The young earl slapped his forehead in frustration. "Can we do something else aside from dancing, Lizzy?"

"Then will you go with me?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"To wherever that might be, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford."

She pouted. "That doesn't sound cute. Just call me Lizzy."

"Ah…yes." the Earl replied uncertainly.

"All settled!" Lizzy announced happily. "I'll be waiting for you in the carriage, Ciel!"

With that she left the study and Ciel and Sebastian were once again alone.

The young noble sat back to his seat and was looking clearly irritated. He mumbled a few things while Sebastian, his ever so faithful butler, observed his actions in amusement.

Interesting. the butler thought with a visible smile on his face.

Ciel frowned. "What?"

"Ah, it was nothing, My Lord." Sebastian replied.

Ciel stood up again, and he handed his coat to Sebastian.

"Shall I come with you, Young Master?"

He shook his head. "No need. But still…watch our backs…we don't know what unnecessary events might occur."

The demon butler bowed. "Certainly, My Lord."

Ciel headed downstairs and joined his fiancée in the carriage. He was surprised that Elizabeth's maid wasn't with her, and he thought maybe Lizzy 'snuck' out again. He felt uncomfortable, though…because Lizzy was staring at him.

"Where are we going, by the way?" he asked, mostly for Lizzy to snap out of her daydreaming.

"Shopping, of course." she replied matter-of-factly.

The Earl sighed mentally. What should he expect?

Elizabeth stared at her fiancé with a smile, but inside her, she was sad. She tried everything she could, but Ciel wasn't going back to his old self yet. But she decided long ago that she was his fiancée – his future wife – and her duty was to make her future husband happy.

"You know…"

Lizzy wasn't able to continue when the carriage stopped. Ciel was the first to step out, and then he lent a hand to the young lady.

"Shall we go, My Lady?"

She smiled before she took her fiancé's hand. "Of course."

Lizzy quickly checked out the stores and tried different dresses while Ciel just stood there and watched the whole thing. He couldn't believe how more hyper his fiancée got when shopping. An hour had passed and they were still inside the same store, with Lizzy complaining that she couldn't choose.

"Just buy the one you really like." he suggested, but it was of no use.

When she didn't find something that she really liked, the two dashed inside a new store and she quickly tried the frilly dresses. She pointed there and there and there, while Ciel got bored. Lizzy seemed to have noticed this, so she pestered Ciel by asking "Is this cute?" or "Does it fit me?"

The whole time the young Earl did nothing but shake his head, "No." or "That looks too girly." while Elizabeth reasoned, "Of course its girly, I'm a girl after all!" and Ciel would reply, "That's not the point."

They got inside the third store but this time, as Lizzy requested, Ciel would choose for her. He tried to reason with her but in the end he gave in.

So Ciel picked what he thought was enough but Lizzy didn't approve of it.

After what seemed like hours, both of them stepped out of the store, disappointed.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything…" muttered Lizzy.

"We wasted our time and you just got bored." she continued.

He smiled. "You're wrong."

She looked up to see his face. "Huh?"

"I actually enjoyed it, Lady Elizabeth."

Her expression brightened. "Really, Ciel?"

He nodded.

The blonde threw her arms around him and giggled childishly. "I'm glad!"

Meanwhile, they didn't know that someone was watching them with an amused smile. "Ah. Young love. Perhaps this story will be much more interesting than the first ones."

The mysterious man turned his back, with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "I have been awaiting your return…Beth Mittvon."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"How was your shopping with Lady Elizabeth, Young Master?"

Sebastian asked while pouring the tea on Ciel's cup. He handed the cup to the latter and he drank it first before answering.

"Tiring." he replied flatly.

"Ah," the butler smirked for the umpteenth time today. "I thought you had quite some time there."

"Shut up. And wipe that smirk off your face."

"As you wish, My Lord."

"It really was tiring." Ciel said in a low voice, but enough for the two of them to hear. "But it somehow relieved my stress."

There was a long silence in the room. Neither of them spoke a word. Ciel didn't really want to get attached to people because he knew that if he did, it would be too hard for him to accept his death. His contract with Sebastian…once he got what he wanted, the butler will devour his soul and he would die. He didn't want to have regrets.

And Elizabeth…his fiancée, his future wife. He always laughed at that thought. Future wife. It could never happen. He wouldn't dare think about his future when he knew he didn't have one.

"By the way, Young Master," Sebastian handed him a letter. "It is from the Midford Family. They would be holding a ball tomorrow night and they want you to attend."

"So rare to get an invitation like this from that family."

"Lady Elizabeth Midford is your fiancée." Sebastian reminded him. "You should show them what a true gentleman is, Young Master."

Ciel was the one to smirk this time. "Gentleman…eh?"

"Since my schedule is vacant for this week," he continued. "I should take that chance to look good in front of my relatives. Is that what you're saying, Sebastian?"

The young noble walked past the black butler but he stopped. "Just remember to sleek back your hair."  
xoxoxoxoxoxox

Lizzy made her way to the living room. She adjusted her headband and walked solemnly towards the silver haired girl who greeted her with a small smile. She smiled back, and they both sat down on the sofa.

For some reason, she didn't feel good and lively.

"It's been a long time, Liz." greeted the silver haired girl.

She gave the girl a half smile. "Yes. It's been awhile, Sofia."

Sofia looked at her friend with concern. They hadn't been together for a long time and she could still notice every action and expression of Lizzy.

"Are you quite alright, Lizzy?"

"I-I'm fine, Sofia."

She relaxed herself so her friend would not notice her unusual behaviour. Elizabeth crossed her arms while Sofia sipped her tea.

"I heard that you have a fiancé now. Who is he?"

"You will meet him tomorrow."

"I would be looking forward to it, Liz. He sure would be fun to be with."

Lizzy restrained a laugh. Maybe Sofia thought that because Elizabeth was some happy, cheerful girl, her fiancé would be the same. But she sure had fun whenever she was with him but that was just her anyway. Sofia would be really disappointed when she got to meet him.

Sofia had a look of confusion on her face, she stared at Lizzy like she had gone weird. The two girls finished their tea without saying another word. She felt like a different person tonight, and maybe she was. After that shopping with Ciel, she felt quite dizzy but she didn't know why.

And so she waved her friend goodbye and they said goodnight to each other. When Sofia was gone, she walked back to her bedroom and lay on her bed without even bothering to change her clothes.

Why does my heart feel restless?

She stared at the ceiling, her eyes focusing on its dents. She would be marrying Ciel once he turned sixteen, and that wasn't a long wait. She understood that clearly. Before she would have giggled at that thought, but a part of her always argued. She knew that she'd gain the title of a Countess once she had married him, but no matter how much she loved Ciel, a part of her didn't want to marry him yet. She felt like if she did marry him, it would be the end. Lizzy didn't want to think of that, but she was scared that it might happen. It was like déjà vu – no, it was like she knew it because she had experienced it before. Lizzy was scared. Very, very scared. The very thought of it made her shudder. If she was in front of the others she would just put the thought aside and think positive, like, a few years more and she'd be together with Ciel in the Phantomhive Manor and she would no longer be a Lady of Midford but the Countess Phantomhive, wife of Ciel Phantomhive. It was the best thought she could ever think, but it was also the worst.

Calm yourself down, Lizzy. she thought, her eyes shut tight. You are over thinking things.

If she told her mother that she was scared to marry Ciel, she would call her crazy and indecisive. Her father, of course, liked Ciel, so he wouldn't agree with Lizzy. She figured that if anyone would come to like the idea of her having cold feet, it would be Edward.

"My, Elizabeth!"

She flinched. She sat up and came face to face with her mother, Frances Midford.

"Why aren't you changing clothes yet?"

"I will change later, Mama. So…is there a problem?"

"I wanted to ask you about your shopping trip with Ciel."

She sat beside her daughter who looked pale and less energetic. Lizzy frowned, it was so rare for her mother to do this kind of things.

"Is there something wrong, Elizabeth?" she asked softly.

"Mama…" she whispered. "I'm scared."

"How can you be scared? Wasn't your training enough? Should I adjust my schedule and train you at least thrice a month?"'

Lizzy shook her head. "That's not it, Mama."

"Cheer up, girl. You would be seeing Ciel again tomorrow. You may even dance with him. So, erase that frown on your face and smile."

You wouldn't understand, Mama.

"Ah, I heard Sofia came here?"

She nodded slowly. She still felt bad having to act so serious in front of her friend when it was the first time they'd seen each other in years.

"Isn't that a great thing, too?" her mother said, trying to cheer Lizzy up. "Sofia and Ciel would be here tomorrow. Isn't that great?"

"I guess."

Mama smiled, and before leaving the room she said, "Remember to change clothes, Elizabeth."

She nodded again. She was still quite surprised by her mother's actions. It was so rare for her mother to visit her daughter at night and comfort her. But she admitted that it felt good somehow, and it averted her mind away from the thought of Ciel.

So relax, Lizzy. There's nothing to worry about.

"Tomorrow," she mumbled. "I'll be the hyper little girl they knew again."

And with that, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Without even changing her clothes, yes, she slept. It wasn't like her mother knew anyway.

Oh, she was so wrong.

"Just what in the world happened to you, Elizabeth?" Frances Middleford said as she slowly closed the door of her daughter's bedroom.

xoxoxoxoxox

No matter how many identities they take,

Or stories they create,

The vow is one and only:

Never let each other go….

No matter what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyaaa! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Spoiler: Sofia will have a big part on this arc (okay, so this fic has arcs). What is that big part? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> R&R!
> 
> With lotsa hugs and kisses,
> 
> Shieru_Riji


	3. Her Fiance, Attending A Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm so busy these days. But nonetheless, enjoy this chapter!

Ciel wasn’t really in the mood to attend a party. The slow moving of the carriage he was riding in annoyed him. He adjusted the hat on his head and peered outside, his eyes seeing the different people walking in the middle of the night. There would be different people on the party, too, he thought. But he knew that he couldn’t return to the mansion now…he endured a lot of things just for that party. First, he had a lesson of etiquette from Sebastian. He was taught how to dance and all those stuff. Second, Ciel had to call Nina Hopkins for clothes, and that wasn’t a good thing. He didn’t like the idea of leaving work for non sense things like parties.   
The young noble made a face, the carriage was really moving slowly now. It wasn’t like he was excited to see his aunt Frances again, but boredom was killing him. He glanced at his butler, Sebastian, who was staring at him, his eyes dancing in amusement. Ciel averted his gaze, while Sebastian grinned.  
“I am impressed, Young Master. You’ve grown a lot.”   
The Earl didn’t bother answering. He stayed silent for awhile, and then something flashed in the corner of his eye….a dead woman. His eye blinked and it was gone. Ciel frowned. He must be really sleepy now. But Sebastian didn’t seem to notice anything weird. He didn’t even notice Ciel’s reactions.   
The carriage stopped. Sebastian stepped out and the young noble went after him. The Midford Estate looked grand, but that didn’t surprise Ciel at all. Two soldiers guarded the entrance, and they gave suspicious looks at Ciel. Sebastian handed them the invitation letter and they let the two in. When both of them had entered already, they heard a squeal.   
“Cieeeel~!”   
Suddenly, his pretty energetic fiancée was already in front of him. But what surprised the Earl was that he didn’t get a ‘death hug’ from her. It wasn’t like he wanted it…but it felt so weird.   
His aunt, uncle, and his cousin Edward were there beside Elizabeth. They had smiles on their faces except for Edward who was annoyed by Ciel’s presence.  
His uncle, Alexis Leon, patted him on the back. “My boy has grown!”  
Aunt Frances smirked. “It seems like you’ve learned your lesson, Earl. I’m impressed. You look decent tonight.”  
Ciel was not certain how to answer, but his butler did it for him.  
“We have been taught by the Marchioness.” he said.  
“Well, of course, butler.” she turned to Ciel. “We shall welcome the other guests. Can I trust that you would take care of my daughter?”  
He gave a small smile. “Of course, Aunt.”  
“You don’t have to!” Edward yelled, getting all teary-eyed. “My little sister is wasted on you!”  
Lizzy stomped her foot. “That’s not true at all, brother!”  
Aunt Frances grabbed Edward’s wrist. “We’d be going, then.”  
The three walked off and Ciel turned to his fiancée. “So, Lizzy, what is the occasion?”  
“Father wants to invite his friends over so he threw a party.” Lizzy replied.   
“Oh…”  
“Ciel! Do you want a strawberry cake?”  
He glanced at Sebastian, then his eyes landed back on his fiancée. “Ah, yes. Please let me have one.”  
Lizzy giggled happily. “Of course!”  
She ran off while the young noble heaved a sigh.   
“Lady Elizabeth seems to be full of energy tonight, Young Master.”  
“She always seems to be full of energy.” he corrected.  
“Wow! This party is so grand!”  
Ciel and Sebastian both turned. They came face to face with a young man with glasses.   
“It’s a pity that I have to work tonight!” the man with the glasses said. “I really have a thing for parties. Eh.”  
The man was so familiar, Ciel realized.   
“Ronald Knox from the Shinigami Dispatch Association.” Sebastian said, as if he had read Ciel’s mind.  
His eyes widened. “A shinigami?!”  
“So you two are here, huh?” Ronald Knox made a face. “I’ve heard rumours.”  
“Why are you here?” Ciel demanded.  
“Why, to party, of course! What else could be the reason?”  
Ciel’s brow creased upon hearing the Shinigami. He knew that it wasn’t the reason. There was something else, he thought.   
“Well, I’d be going. I am so busy. But I don’t want working overtime.”  
With that, he vanished. Ciel had a horrified expression on his face. A shinigami at a party, what else could that mean?  
“Why is he here?”  
Sebastian didn’t look bothered. He smiled at his master and said, “You guessed it right, Young Master.”  
The look on the butler’s face was enough for the young noble to understand the situation. He looked away, and they walked towards Lizzy. She was with a pale looking girl with silver hair. His fiancée was holding a plate of strawberry cake and when she saw Ciel, she smiled cheerfully. Suddenly, he remembered the dead woman. He wondered if it was connected to that Shinigami.   
“Ciel!” Lizzy exclaimed happily.  
The pale girl beside Elizabeth stared at him blankly, her eyes held no emotion. She wore a pink gown with a ribbon on her waist. Her silvery hair was loose and she was about Ciel and Lizzy’s age.   
Lizzy seemed to notice him looking at the girl. “Ciel, this is Sofia Balmore, a friend of mine. Sofia, this is Ciel Phantomhive, my fiancé. And this is his butler, Sebastian.”  
Ciel smiled a little. “It’s an honour to meet you, Lady Sofia.”  
“Yes. It’s an honour, Earl Phantomhive.” she replied flatly.  
Lizzy had a look of concern on her face. She must have noticed her friend’s behaviour, too.   
“Well, well!”  
Sofia flinched. She stood there, frozen, upon hearing the voice.   
A woman with braided brown hair put a hand on Sofia’s shoulder. “Let me meet the young gentlemen, too, Elizabeth!”  
Lizzy chuckled. “Go ahead, Lady Balmore!”  
“Well, let me introduce myself, then.” the woman held her hands up dramatically. “I am Lady Margaret Balmore, the mother of Sofia!”  
The woman reminded Ciel of his aunt, Madam Red. That woman spoke the same way as Madam Red, and acted like Madam Red. She also wore red.  
He shook the thought.  
“It’s a pleasure, Lady Balmore.” he bowed reluctantly. “I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household.”  
“Really! At that age you are now the head of your household? I am impressed, Earl.”  
“Ah, thank you.”  
“He’s my fiancé!” Lizzy proudly declared.  
The brunette pretended to be hurt. “Aw, the good guys are already taken! What a pity, I thought I have found the perfect man for my Sofia!”  
“Mother.” Sofia warned.  
Lady Balmore laughed. “My daughter is such a good friend. Well, Earl, take care of Elizabeth, alright?”  
He nodded earnestly. He could feel Sebastian smirking behind him.   
Then music played, and people started dancing. Ciel’s fiancée clapped her hands with a smile forming on her lips.   
“It would be a pleasure if the Lady Balmore would dance with me.” Sebastian said, smiling all innocently.   
The woman took his hand, and they danced.   
Gross. What are you thinking, Sebastian?  
Sofia vanished. She was out of sight. He wondered where she’d gone to, but Lizzy interrupted him before he could think further.  
“Let’s dance, Ciel!” she invited.  
“O-of course, Lizzy.”   
The Earl was abashed because it was the lady who invited him to a dance instead of him inviting the lady. But he couldn’t quite fathom his fiancée. She was happy over little things. She was already happy with just a dance.  
“Ne, Ciel.” she called out. “I’m relieved.”  
“Why?”  
“No. Nothing. Just forget it.”  
While dancing, Ciel saw the shinigami named Ronald Knox. He was ‘flirting’ with the young ladies and was drinking to his heart’s content but he knew that it wasn’t his real business in the party, there was something else. Ciel knew that he wasn’t supposed to be feeling uneasy because he himself had his own mission to accomplish. But it couldn’t be helped. He really felt uneasy.  
The Shinigami looked over at Ciel, and he gave him a sarcastic smile.   
“What’s wrong, Ciel?” Lizzy asked.   
He smiled at her reassuringly, and the worry in Elizabeth’s eyes faded, replaced by relief. Still, there’s a thought that he couldn’t shake off:  
Someone is going to die tonight.


	4. Her Fiance, With A Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! I'm so sorry I have not been around for so long. I was so busy I barely had updated my other stories on FF.net. But well, here it is! I hope you all enjoy.  
> Thanks to those who left kudos and comments!   
> (I'll give a shout-out next chapter)

Never Let That Person Go  
Chapter 3:  
Her Fiancé, With a Mission  
oOo  
After the dance, Ciel ate with the Midfords. Edward was giving him steely looks but he ignored them. He was still keeping an eye on that Shinigami. But the Shinigami, Ciel noticed, was looking at Elizabeth. Ciel's eyes widened.  
"A young girl was found dead yesterday?" Uncle Alexis asked.  
This got Ciel's attention. He knew what they were talking about.  
"Yes." Aunt Frances replied. "A lot of young girls started to disappear lately, and then they were found dead during the morning."  
"It means the girls are killed during the evening."  
"Elizabeth, you should be careful at all times." Edward said.  
Sebastian glanced at his master and gave him a nod. A letter was sent to Ciel this morning. It was from the Queen. It said there that the Queen Victoria wanted Ciel to finish the murder of young girls in London. Lately, young girls started to disappear, and they were not just any other girls, they were daughters of nobles and rich people. They were all kidnapped and then found dead in the morning.  
The Earl pretended to know nothing. "What happened?"  
Aunt Frances sighed. "No one knows. The latest victim was Angela Scarlett, daughter of a wealthy couple. Her parents said that the girl attended a friend's birthday party then she vanished after that."  
"Are there no suspects?" he asked.  
"None. But people call this killer The Blood Countess."  
"Blood Countess?"  
The Marchioness nodded. "Yes. I believe that they got it from the countess back in the 1500 that tortured young girls then killed them."  
Ciel thought deeply. He gasped. He turned but the Shinigami was not there anymore. He feared that Elizabeth might be in danger. Something big would happen tonight. There would be death.  
"May I talk to Young Master for a minute?" Sebastian asked.  
They nodded and Sebastian brought his master to the garden.  
"Young Master," he started. "Everything is falling into place. The Shinigami, Lady Elizabeth, murder of young girls whom are daughters of nobles, parties…"  
"You mean the Blood Countess is here?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
Ciel clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. One of the visitors is a murderer, and that one was planning to hurt Elizabeth. Under this starry night sky, there would be bloodshed.  
"We should be back inside, Sebastian. We have to protect – ''  
"Earl Phantomhive." a girl with silver hair approached the two.  
"Lady Sofia?" the noble was surprised to see the girl, and he was surprised that she talked to him first.  
The girl lowered her head. "I want to apologize for being so cold earlier, Earl!"  
"It's fine." he said. "But we have to go now. Let's talk some other time, Lady Sofia."  
She took Ciel's wrist. "Why…are you in such a hurry?"  
Sebastian smiled. "Lady Sofia, the family of Young Master's fiancée is waiting. We should go back now."  
"A-alright."  
She let go of Ciel's wrist, and the two ran back inside.  
"She is acting weirder now."  
The butler thought about it. "There is something wrong with her, Young Master. She looked like she wanted to tell us something."  
"Whatever it is, we have no time for it." Ciel said. "Lizzy is in danger. We have to hurry."  
"Are you going to tell them?" Sebastian asked.  
The young master shook his head. If he told Lizzy's family, it would only cause panic to them. Ciel wanted to finish everything silently.  
"I have to…" Ciel whispered silently. "…protect Lizzy…by any means necessary."  
Sebastian raised a brow but he didn't say anything. They reached the Midford's table but Elizabeth wasn't there. Ciel looked around, almost panicked.  
"Aunt, Uncle, where is Lizzy?" the Earl asked.  
"A man invited her to dance." Uncle answered.  
"Forgive me for my rudeness," Sebastian said, his tone rushed. "But does that man look young and does he wear eye glasses?"  
Edward nodded. "Yes. Why, do you know him?"  
The butler bowed. "Please excuse us."  
The two searched for Lizzy, but they had a hard time since the music was playing and many people were dancing. Ciel's chest felt heavy as he ran. His shoulders were shuddering, his whole body seemed to be shaking, his eyes were blurry, and he had no idea why he was so nervous. Why was he so worried about his fiancée? Yet he didn't have time to think. He had to find her before it's too late. Lizzy would never dance with anyone else except if she was forced to do it. But her family was with her when she was invited to a dance, she couldn't have been forced to do it.  
"Damn it." Ciel cursed under his breath. "Ronald Knox made his move already!"  
"Young Master."  
Ciel stopped. He glared daggers at his butler. "There's no time to – ''  
Sebastian pointed at something. "Look."  
He looked at the direction Sebastian was pointing. Then he saw Lizzy dancing with Ronald Knox.  
"It seems that he hasn't done anything yet." Sebastian stated.  
The Earl clenched his fists. "Idiot. The Shinigami wouldn't kill her. Someone would try to do it. We have to be alert."  
Ciel was about to walk towards his fiancée when Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder. "Young Master, let the dance finish first."  
The young noble removed the hand from his shoulder. "Why should we wait?"  
"These people are rich aristocratic people who do not appreciate discourteousness." Sebastian explained. "And walking through dancing aristocrats is discourteousness, My Lord."  
He scowled. He didn't care about that. His fiancée was in danger without her knowing and a murderer was in the Midford house, so how could he stay put?  
"I do not care what's convenient for them," he said coldly. "I need to get to Lizzy and protect her. That's the least that I could do for her."  
The demon butler eyed his master. "Well, Young Master, that's a real gentleman. Is it straight from the heart or is it because of your duties as the Phantomhive head?"  
"Shut up."  
Ciel lowered his gaze. He wondered about Sebastian's question. Did he want to save Lizzy because he wanted to or because it was his duty? He couldn't quite get it himself. There was one time when Lizzy and Ciel argued and his fiancée said he always prioritized his work that's why he didn't know what was important anymore.  
He stared at the floor, wondering if that was true or not. This was the first time that he contemplated about it.  
"Young Master?" Sebastian's stern voice brought Ciel back to reality.  
"The music has stopped." the butler said.  
And then he saw Lizzy curtsying and then walking off. But what shocked the Earl was that she didn't go back to the table of the Midfords.  
The two followed her and they noticed the blonde going down the wine cellar. Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other.  
"What the hell is she doing there?" Ciel asked in disbelief.  
"There is only one way to find out."  
Then they heard a scream.


End file.
